


Stars Over Lexington

by DeathclawQunari



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathclawQunari/pseuds/DeathclawQunari
Summary: What better way to spend an evening than dancing with everyone's favorite compulsive liar?First of many one shots and drabbles about my Sole Survivor and Deacon.





	Stars Over Lexington

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism is more than welcome :)

They sat on the hood of a once-red Corvega, tracing constellations from atop the derelict freeway as music played from the Pip-Boy on the dash behind them. The factory that had once mass-produced similar vehicles towered in front of them, its silos lit up by massive spot lights. Just hours earlier, there had been dozens of raiders prowling the catwalks and slinking under the machinery, but now the only threat the building contained was a single protectron meandering between the assembly lines.

A tall wall cobbled together from scraps of salvaged wood blocked out most of the light from the factory, making it easier for Audrey to navigate the stars. “The Big Dipper, Ursa Major, is there, just above the smokestack, see? And if you follow the stars on the right, there’s the Little Dipper, Ursa Minor. The bright star on the tail there is Polaris.”

Deacon lifted his sunglasses and squinted. “They had names for everything back then, didn’t they?”

She laughed. “The stars were named thousands of years ago, by one of the ancient civilizations. The Greeks, maybe? I don’t remember. Nate was the history buff, not me.” She lay back on the rusted metal with a wistful smile. “He’s the one that showed me the constellations. Of course, he could actually name most, if not all of them.” She sighed. “You would’ve liked my Nate.”

The sound of Bob Crosby’s voice faded behind them as Travis awkwardly rambled out-of-date news. In one fluid motion, Deacon hopped off the hood and knelt on the crumbling concrete. The quickness of his movement caused Audrey to jolt up and instinctively reach for her holstered pistol. He extended a hand as the other swept behind his back. “M’lady, may I have this dance?”

“Are you serious right now? You just scared the shit out of me and now you want me to dance?”

He cocked one eyebrow up over the top of his impenetrable glasses and gave her his trademark grin. “What do you say? Unless you’ve got something better to do…”

She sighed and took the offered hand, grinning in spite of herself. “I had planned on catching up on my late-night soap opera, but I suppose this will do.” She giggled as he spun her away from the car, his free hand settling high on her waist.

“Ouch, boss. I see how it is.” Travis’ voice gave in to the soft strum of a guitar and tenor voice. “Ah, the Ink Spots, runner up in the “most records that survived the apocalypse” category. It’s a shame too; I’d much rather listen to Bill Kenny than Roy Brown.”

“How do you know so much about pre-war history, anyway?” She narrowed her eyes, trying to see anything through his dark lenses.

“My sister’s cousin’s uncle was a teacher before the war.”

“Is that so?” she smirked.

“Mmhmm. And I do enjoy reading in my spare time. Collecting intel – however seemingly useless – is my job, you know. How do you think I found everyone’s favorite vault-cicle?” He twirled her away before she could pry further into his past. When she spun back around, he drew her in close and let his hand slide onto her hip. He pressed his cheek against hers and sang the lyrics in a voice that was scarcely over a whisper. “I’ve lost all ambition of worldly acclaim; I just want to be the one you love.”

Audrey pulled back, holding him at arm’s length. “Wait, what? Deacon…”

He gave a nonchalant shrug. “Well, I know you’ve got the hots for Arturo and you’ve always had a soft spot for Travis. And that weird desk fan fetish – I’ve been meaning to ask you about that, is it a pre-war thing?”

“Deacon!”

“Okay, okay, but I’m at least in your top five, right? Unless that weird justice-boner you share with Nick and Preston puts them higher on the list.”

She feigned exasperation, rolling her eyes and lightly punching his shoulder. “If I counted all your personalities and personas, you’d make up my entire top ten.” The song ended, its slow tempo replaced by “Civilization”. Audrey gave a sideways glance to the Pip-Boy still lying on the dash, a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her lips. “I don’t suppose you know how to swing?”

“That I do not. You’ve just seen the extent of my dancing abilities.”

“Bummer. I’ll have to teach you sometime. Preferably back at Sanctuary so I can wear something a little more appropriate than twenty pounds of armor. It’s been far too long since I was able to actually wear a dress.”

“You? In a dress?” Deacon laughed. “I can see it now; front page Publick: “Vault Dweller, known for killing big, scary things and general badassery, seen wearing the latest from Fallon’s winter collection. Is this a new era for Commonwealth fashion?”

She swatted at him, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. “Oh, shut up. I used to wear them all the time before the war. It was rare for me to wear anything but dresses back then. If I had my way, I’d be in one all the time now instead of this ridiculous suit, but silk and sequins just don’t have the kind of stopping power metal and leather do.”

The sound of twigs breaking under the freeway brought the two back to reality, and they each drew a pistol and crouched against the Corvega. Audrey motioned for him to keep behind her as she took cover behind the ramshackle wall. Drawing in a breath, she poked her head over the side of the railing. A faint green glow illuminated the ground, no doubt from some horribly irradiated creature. Another crunch came, closer this time, and sent her back into cover. She drew her pistol and swung around the wall as the beast emerged from beneath the overpass.

Audrey groaned. It was a roach. One oversized glowing radroach. The meat she could pull off of it wasn’t even worth a single 10mm round. Down the road, Deacon started laughing.

“This will be our finest hour,” he snickered, pulling out a pipe pistol. “Tales shall be told of our fight against the radroaches.”

She picked up a pebble and pitched it toward his head. “You can have the first watch then, oh valiant roach slayer.”

“I could totally get that mounted you know. Show off my big game hunting skills. Hang it over the door back at the casa.”

She laughed and shook her head. “G’night, you dork.”

“Night, boss. See you in six.”


End file.
